I'll Try to fix you
by NiffKurtBastian
Summary: Nick est transfèrer à McKinley. Jeff est redouté par toute l'école. mais Jeff a des secrets .. Nick va t'il être en mesure de briser les murs de Jeff qu'il met en place depuis des années ? Badboy! Jeff.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll****Try to****fix****you**

_**Nouvelle traduction qui contient plus de 25 chapitre ;) Bonne Lecture à tous ! **_

Nick leva les yeux vers le grand bâtiment en face de lui. McKinley n'était pas aussi grand que Dalton. Mais il était quand même assez grand. Il aurait besoin d'aide pour trouver toutes les classes. C'était sa première journée à McKinley et ses amis à Dalton lui manquait déjà. Son père l'avait transférer.

_"Dalton est un endroit sûr pour toi fils, je le sais. Mais un jour, tu auras à sortir de là et ça va être dur. Tu as besoin de savoir ce qu'est le monde réel. Tout le monde acceptera pas que t'es gay. Il y a des gens là-bas méchant. C'est pourquoi nous t'envoyons à l'école publique" ._Son père lui avait dit. Et Nick savait qu'il avait raison. Dalton était super pour l'acceptation. Mais ce n'était pas le monde réel. Alors qu'il avait convenu avec son père. Laissant derrière Dalton avec une douleur dans son cœur.

Bien sûr, il verait encore ses amis. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Partager les chambres lui manquerait. Prendre le petit déjeuner et le dîner à la grande cafétéria. Chanter avec les warblers. C'est ce qu'il lui manquerait le plus. Chanter. Oui bien sûr McKinley avait un glee club et bien sûr, il s'y joindrait. Mais les New Direction ne sont pas les Warblers.

Nick a pris une profonde respiration et a fait son chemin à l'intérieur. Immédiatement débordé par les bruits forts autour de lui. Des casiers claquer fermée. Les gens en riant et en criant. Des ballons voler dans l'air.

Une éclaboussure forte et un soupir attira son attention. Il a tourné autour pour voir des jocks en riant et et se taper dans la main les uns des autres. Un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair se tenait debout à quelques mètres de lui, pour essuyer le liquide glacé de ses yeux et le visage. _Oh mon Dieu. C'était une barbotines? _Nick pensé, un peu paniquer. Il se dirigea vers le garçon. Prenant quelque mouchoir de son sac à dos.

"Laisse-moi t'aider." Il a dit avant de commencer à essuyer la glace du visage du garçon. Après quelques minutes, il a été fait. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Un regard confus dans ses yeux comme il regardait Nick. "Est – ce que sa va ? Le font-ils tout le temps?" Nick a demandé à la hâte. des millions de questions surgissent dans sa tête.

"Ils ne le font que pour les perdants de l'école. Ne t'inquiéte pas, je suis habitué à ça." Le garçon a dit avec un doux sourire. Sa voix sonnait angélique. "Je vous remercie en passant pour ... pour .. m'aider." Il a dit après un court silence.

"Pas de problème, mec. Je suis désolé pour tes vêtements. C'est le chandail le plus récent de Guess n'est-ce pas? C'est vraiment con."

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté. «Je suis impressionné. Pas beaucoup de gars ont un tel grand sens de la mode." Sa voix sonnait amusé, mais curieux.

"Oui, eh bien je suis .. euh." Nick coupa la phrase comme il se souvenir des mots de son pères._" Tout le monde acceptera pas que tu es gay." _Nick avalé regardant le sol.

"Tu es gay." Le garçon finit à peine plus qu'un murmure. Nick a fait un bond de surprise. peur de ce qui se passerait ensuite. Mais le garçon lui souriait. Il tendit la main et Nick été hésitant.

«Je suis Kurt. Le seul enfant gay ouvert de McKinley." Nick sourit à ça, prenant sa main comme il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul gars ouvert gay ici.

«Je suis Nick ... Et il semble que tu ne sera plus le seul mec gay dans cette école." Il sourit largement à Kurt. Lâcher sa main comme ils ont commencé à marcher dans le couloir.

"Tu es sûr de ça, Nick? Je veux dire que je te crois quand tu dites que tu es dehors et fière. Mais je t'averti que cette école n'est pas vraiment dans l'acceptation. Pas du tout, pour être honnête. La vie est dure ici à McKinley . J'obtient des barbotines dans mon visage tous les jours. je suis poussé contre les murs et les armoires. jetés dans les poubelles. Ce n'est pas une vie amusantes tu sais." Kurt a dit, en s'arrêtant à son casier et se tournant vers moi avec un sourire triste.

Nick avalé, en prenant les mots de Kurt. Il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais pourquoi devrait-il changer qui il était, Nick était dehors et fier et qu'il ne laisserait pas le changement devant n'importe qui. "Kurt, je ne vais pas changer qui je suis parce que les gens ne m'aiment pas. Nous pouvons nous aider mutuellement, non?"

Sourire de Kurt a grandit. "Eh bien, d'accord, alors, Nick. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Ici, laisse moi te montrer ton casier." Kurt dit gaiement. Nick lui tendit le papier qu'il avait obtenu et regardé comme Kurt le lit. son sourire de plus en plus grand. "Eh bien, regarde ça» dit-il en souriant largement. "Ton casier est à côté du mien et tu as exactement les mêmes classes que moi. le destin nous a réunis." Il a remis le papier à Nick, comme Nick a ouvert son casier. Mettre tous ses livres dedant, ne conservant que celles dont il aurait besoin pour sa première classe.

Ils sont restés silencieux alors qu'ils marchaient vers la classe d'anglais. Kurt avait changé de vêtements et lavé ses cheveux dans la salle de bains en un temps record. "Donc, tu participes à des clubs ici?" Nick a demandé, voulant briser le silence. Kurt le regarda et sourit. «Je suis dans le Glee club, toute l'école le déteste. Nous avons seulement 12 membres. Nous sommes comme les perdants de l'école. Mais ils sont comme une famille et nous nous inquiétons pour l'autre. Tu envisages de t'inscrire a un club ? "

"Ouais, je voulais rejoindre le Glee Club. J'étais dans le Glee Club à mon ancienne école. C'est ce que j'aime le plus." Nick dit avec un large sourire.

Kurt lui sourit en retour. "Tu veux venir avec moi au Glee club, ce soir?" ils se sont arrêtés à la porte de leur classe, ayant encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne commence. Kurt regarda Nick, remarquant qu'il n'écoutait plus.

"Nick?" Kurt a dit, sonnant amusé. toujours pas de réaction. Nick fixait le couloir. les yeux de Kurt ont suivi la direction et a atterri sur un garçon avec des cheveux blonds lumineux. Le garçon était appuyé contre son casier. il portait une veste de football McKinley, un t-shirt noir à encolure en V en dessous et une paire de jeans skinny. Kurt se tourna vers Nick comme le garçon blond à remarqué qu'ils le regarder. Il poussa l'épaule de Nick avec la sienne. provoquant Nick le regarder, un peu surpris.

"Nick, non Il est mauvais." Kurt lui dit, tirant Nick dans la salle de classe comme il a vu que Jeff marcher vers eux. Sachant qu'ils seraient en sécurité dedans.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Nick dit. En regardant en arrière sur son épaule, mais en regardant ailleurs quand il vit le garçon marchant vers leur chemin.

"C'est Jeff. Jeff Sterling. Le plus grand bad boy de cette école. Il ne parle jamais, cependant. Seulement aux enseignants. Il ne se soucie de rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait même des amis. Comme je l'ai dit, il ne parle pas, mais tu ferais mieux de rester sur son bon côté. Il ne m'a jamais fait mal ou slushier avant mais quand même. J'ai vu et entendu assez sur lui. Tout le monde. et je le répète, Nick. Tout le monde le craint. " Kurt dit d'une voix faible. assis dans son siège.

Nick prenait les mots de Kurt comme il s'installa. Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon blond entra, les yeux verouiller avec Nick. Nick voulait détourner le regard, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le blond marchait vers leur chemin, sans jamais briser le regard. Nick senti une hausse légère de crainte dans son estomac, mais Jeff est passer et est partit s'assoir à l'arrière de la classe. Nick laissa échapper un souffle, qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il tenait. Il jeta un regard à Kurt qui lui a donné un demi-sourire. La cloche a sonné et le reste des étudiants est entré dans la salle de classe en prenant leurs places tant que le professeur entrer

* * *

Kurt et Nick marchait dans la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuner. en prenant leur nourriture, Nick suivi Kurt autour. Ses yeux aperçut Jeff, qui était assis seul à une table. ses doigts à travailler sur son téléphone. Jeff regardé ses yeux qui se vérouillier avec Nick. Comme s'il savait que Nick le regarder. Nick à la hâte brisé le regard et regardé comme Kurt s'assit sur une table et saluer le groupe. Il s'assit timidement à côté de lui. Immédiatement tous les yeux sur lui. Kurt se racla la gorge.

«Les gars c'est Nick. Il est nouveau ici. Il veut rejoindre le Glee club avec nous." Kurt dit gaiement. Nick leur sourit et ils ont tous commencé à se présenter à lui. Nick trouvé que c'était facile de se rappeler de leurs noms. il était bon avec des noms. ils ont commencé à poser toutes sortes de questions. pas surpris à Nick. une fille Latina dans un uniforme de cheerio s'assis à côté de Nick. lui souriant avec un clin d'oeil." Hey, beau. "Elle a dit à voix basse.

Kurt roula des yeux. "Santana, tu perds ton temps. Il est gay."

La table se tut une seconde avant de tomber dans un chaos joyeux. Il a entendu quelque chose sur eux tous être heureux Kurt a finalement eu quelqu'un à qui parler. quelqu'un comme lui. Il n'a pas été vraiment à l'écoute comme il aperçut à nouveau Jeff qui était assis deux tables plus loin et a été tout simplement les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Nick se leva brusquement et ils ont tous eu l'air confus à son action.

Nick regarda Kurt qui lui a donné un coup d'oeil curieux. "Tu peux m'attendre quand le déjeuner est fini ?" Nick a demandé. Kurt à juste hoché la tête et regardé comme Nick a pris son plateau et s'éloigna ... vers une table où un certain garçon blond était assis. "Nick, qu'est ce que tu fais ? T'es fou." Kurt dit assez haut pour que Nick entende alors que l'ensemble de la table et que les autres étudiants autour de la cafétéria a regardé avec horreur. craignant le pire.

Nick à poser son plateau en face du plateau de Jeff et s'assit. Il regarda le garçon pendant un certain temps. En attendant une réaction. Enfin la blonde leva les yeux. Nick a remarqué un regard curieux dans ses yeux. mais il a disparu dès qu'il est venu. Ses yeux vides et vide. Nick a essayé de trouver une sorte de réaction, une émotion, la colère, rien. Mais il n'a rien trouvé. Jeff l'a juste regardé fixement.

Nick se racla la gorge avant de parler maladroitement. "Ça te dérange si je m'assois ici?" il a demandé avec précaution. Le garçon plissa les yeux un peu en secouant la tête presque imperceptible. Kurt avait raison. Jeff n'a pas dit un mot. Nick a commencé à se demander pourquoi tout le monde le craignait. S'il a toujours été comme ça. pourquoi auraient-ils peur de lui? Il n'a pas fait une chose il est juste assis là. Sans dire un mot. En ce moment, 2 garçons marchaient en riant et en se poussant les uns des autres. L'un d'eux heurta le dos de Jeff. Nick aurait pu jurer qu'il a vu un flash de la peur dans les yeux du blond mais alors il ne pouvait voir que la colère quand il s'est levé.

Il a attrapé le garçon par les épaules et l'a pousser contre le mur. Le tenant fermement. "Ne me. Touche. Pas." Jeff sifflé avant de bousculer le garçon sur le sol.

Nick regarda avec surprise quand le blond retourné à son siège. Assis sans dire un mot et en regardant son assiette. C'est alors seulement que Nick à remarqué la cafétéria tout entiére était silencieuce. Ils regardaient Jeff dans la peur avant de retourner à leurs conversations. La cloche sonna pas beaucoup de temps plus tard et Jeff c'est levé de son siège, partir de la cafétéria en écartant ceux qui ne le vois pas venir.

Nick se leva et se dirigea vers Kurt et les autres. Mercedes se tourna vers lui. "Garçon blanc, c'était vraiment idiot, tu sais ça? Le gars aurait pu te tuer. Il faut pas faire ça avec Jeff." Elle a dit d'un ton un peu inquiet. Il y eut des murmures d'accord autour du groupe avant qu'ils sont tous allés à leurs classes.

"Tu es fou, Nick ? Qu'est ce que tu faisait ?" Kurt a demandé alors qu'ils marchaient à leur cours de mathématiques.

Nick haussa les épaules. "Tu ne penses pas qu'il a une histoire ?" il a demandé. "Je veux dire. Il est le plus grand bad boy ici, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Eh bien .. sauf pour les enseignants ou quand il est en colère ou quelque chose comme ça. Il doit y avoir une raison nan ?. Il joue dans l'équipe de football. ils sont tous des jocks. Je suis sûr que tous le veulent dans leurs gangs, mais encore il est tout seul. Personne ne se demande _pourquoi _? ."

Kurt à juste regardé curieusement Nick, qui été une fois de plus en train de regarder un certain garçon blond.

**Voilà chapitre 1 fini =) dite moi ce que vous en pensez =) A très vite pour la suite -J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waaa désoler pour le temps si long ! j'ai eu des probléme d'internet mais voilà le chapitre 2 bonne lecture a tous;) **

Les trois prochains jours Nick à continuer à siéger avec Jeff au déjeuner. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il voulait vraiment connaître Jeff. Il voulait tout savoir sur sa vie. Il voulait arracher les masques évidents sur le visage du blonds. Il voulait détruire ces murs. Et ça terrifié Nick. Beaucoup.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Il s'est retrouvé à regarder le garçon en classe, dans les couloirs, pendant les pauses et le déjeuner. Il se retrouva errant autour de l'école au cours de s périodes vides à la recherche de cette brillante chevelure blonde.

Il a vu comment Jeff réagi aux choses les plus aléatoires. Mais ce qui à surpris Nick, c'était la seconde avant que Jeff a explosé de colère. Cette seconde de crainte. La première fois que Nick l'avait remarquer et à oublié. il n'y avait aucun moyen que quelqu'un comme Jeff pourrait avoir peur de quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'oublier après avoir vu cela se produire à chaque fois.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Jeff. Jeff savait que toute l'école avait peur de lui. Vous pouviez le voir dans ses yeux alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, les élèves s'éloigne de lui comme la mer rouge. Le regard de la puissance dans ses yeux. Le petit sourire sur son visage. Mais encore un regard de peur qui peut être vu dans ses yeux à chaque fois que quelqu'un a fait quelque chose d'inattendu.

Et je vais découvrir pourquoi. Nick pensa alors qu'il attendait Kurt à son casier, regardant Jeff qui fait son chemin dans le couloir à son casier, poussant l'un des nerds contre les casiers et le regardant fixement.

Jeff sourit à l'air effrayé sur le garçon avant de se détourner, ses yeux noisette de trouvérent les bruns foncés de Nick. Jeff à fait un arrêt comme il a remarqué que Nick regarder droit vers lui. Le blond regarda le garçon avec un regard curieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait pris Nick qui le regardait fixement. Jeff se demandait à quoi le garçon pensait quand il le regarda fixement, à quoi il pensait quand il s'est assis avec lui pendant le déjeuner. Jeff se demandé pourquoi le garçon n'a pas peur de lui comme les autres. Il savait qu'il pouvait facilement faire en sorte que Nick ai peur de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas.

Quelque chose le retenait. Et sa faisait peur à Jeff plus que tout. Il pourrait facilement faire regretter à Nick ses implantation avec lui à midi. Et il savait qu'il le devait. Nick était curieux. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il pouvait voir que Nick a essayé de regarder droite dans son mur, ses masques. Jeff ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Il faut arrêter Nick. Une petite partie de lui lui disait de ne pas le faire. Mais il le fallait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Nick en venir aux mains. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Nick regarder droit de ces murs.

Leur regard a éclaté comme Kurt est arrivé et poussa Nick dans les côtes. Nick se retourna vivement et s'éloigna. Kurt plissa des yeux à Jeff, regrettant immédiatement quand Jeff le regarda de façon meurtriére, et se hâta de suivi Nick dans le couloir.

«Il faut arrêter de faire ça, Nick." Kurt lui dit d'une voix faible.

Nick le regarda et soupira. «Je sais ce que je fais, Kurt. Ne t'inquiéte pas à ce sujet."

"Tu vas le pousser trop loin si tu continue comme ça. Il va exploser à un moment donné. Et je ... Nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

Kurt avait l'air inquiet maintenant et Nick se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire. "Kurt, s'il te plaît, je sais que quand je suis en train de le pousser. Si Jeff avait un problème avec moi, il aurait fait quelque chose maintenant. Il pourrait avoir fait quelque chose facilement la première fois que je me suis assis avec lui à déjeuner." Quand Kurt n'a pas répondu Nick a commencé à marcher à nouveau, en espérant que Kurt oublierai ça. Mais ce n'était pas Kurt. Bien sûr, il serait un peu plus difficile de le convaincre.

«Pourquoi tu fais ça, Nick?" Kurt dit, retomber en phase avec lui.

Nick pensé pendant un moment, il ne savait pas la réponse à cette question. Pourquoi était-il encore le faire? pourquoi voulait-il à briser ces murs?

Nick a été ramené à la réalité quand Kurt eut le souffle coupé. "Oh, mon Dieu. S'il te plaît, Nick ... tu n'es pas ... tu n'as pas le béguin pour lui non? S'il te plaît dits-moi que tu n'as pas le béguin pour lui!" Kurt dit à haute voix.

Nick giflé Kurt sur son bras quand quelques élèves les regarda, un regard curieux sur leurs visages. "Non! Pourquoi tu crois ça! Bien sûr, je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui! Tu es fou!" Nick sifflé.

"Eh bien, tu es gay, Nick. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu m'as dit quel genre de gars te plaît. tu pourrais avoir un faible pour les badboys ou quelque chose ... C'était juste une question." Kurt a dit qu'ils se sont assis en classe de français.

Nick ne fait pas attention du tout. Bien sûr, il n'a pas le béguin pour Jeff. c'est tout simplement pas possible. Nick n'aime pas les badboys. pourquoi le ferait-il? Ils ont fait de sa vie un enfer vivant avant d'aller à Dalton. Nick aime les garçons doux et mignon, pas désagréable et agressif. Il aimait les rendez-vous romantiques. Et après tout, avoir le béguin pour Jeff serait inutile. Le garçon était hétéro. Attend, il ne savait pas ça. On ne sait rien à propos de Jeff. Jeff était un grand mystère.

"Tu vas t'asseoir avec lui? Ou tu as finalement réaliser à quel point c'est dangereux?" Rachel a demandé alors qu'ils marchaient à la cafétaria ce jour-là. Le Glee club a accueilli Nick dans leur famille immédiatement. Ils étaient de très bons amis, mais ils ont tous convenu que Nick a été stupide.

«Rachel, ne fais pas ça. J'en ai marre d'entendre ça tout le temps. Je sais ce que je fais. Et oui, je vais m'asseoir avec lui." Nick a dit en soupirant bruyamment.

"Nick, nous sommes juste inquiets. Jeff pourrait facilement te faire du mal, et tu le sais. Pourquoi fais-tu ça Nick? Si tu essayes d'être son ami, tu devrais abandonner. Jeff n'a pas d'amis. Il est tout seul. Il ne parle jamais à personne. Tout ça est inutile et tu vas juste te faire du mal. "

"Stop!" Nick dit à haute voix comme il a pris son assiette et se retourna pour faire face à Rachel. «Il suffit de cesser. Personne ne sait son histoire. Je ne comprends pas pur quoi personne a jamais essayer d'être son ami? Je sais dans quoi je me met. Et je n'ai pas peur de lui." Nick est parti avant que Rachel pouvait même penser à quelque chose à lui répondre.

Nick prit une profonde inspiration, comme il se dirigea vers la table de Jeff. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

"Hé, Jeff." Nick dit à voix basse. Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui et Nick lui fit un sourire doux. Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, en regardant vers le bas à son plateau. Nick ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Il a vraiment pensé que Jeff dirait quelque chose.

Jeff baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Se maudissant mentalement pour presque parler au garçon à côté de lui. Il lui avait semblé si facile, juste de lui sourire et lui dire 'salut'.Il pouvait entendre Nick se racler la gorge. Il savait qu'il allait exploser. Il pria mentalement que Nick se taise. Il savait qu'il allait exploser, il pouvait le sentir. Mais bien sûr, Nick n'allait pas renoncer si facilement. Il savait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il savait ce que Nick a essayé de faire. Etre son ami et briser tous les murs juste pour qu'il puisse lui faire du mal encore une fois.

"Alors ... Jeff, com_" Nick a sursauté quand Jeff frappa du poing sur la table. La cafétéria tout entière se tut et Nick savait qu'il l'avait fait. Il l'avait poussé trop loin et Jeff en avait assez. Jeff c'est levée de son siège et attrapa le poignet de Nick avant de l'entrînant derrière lui, dans les couloirs vides.

Et pour la première fois, Nick avait peur de Jeff. Pour la première fois il comprit pourquoi tout le monde essayait de l'arrêter. Jeff lui a claqué le dos contre les casiers et Nick grimaça de douleur. Les mains de Jeff étaient sur ses épaules, le tenant fermement.

«Pourquoi tu fais ça, Nick? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire?" Jeff lui grognat.

Nick n'a pas répondu, il a juste regardé fixement le garçon. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'a choqué le plus, le fait que Jeff avait explosé ou le fait que c'était la première fois que Jeff lui avait parlé. Il savait que Jeff ne parlait que quand il était en colère. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre compte que c'était la première fois que Jeff lui avait parlé.

"Juste ... Reste loin de moi, Nick!" Jeff grogna avant de le pousser plus fort dans les casiers et le pousser vers le sol.

Jeff a pris d'assaut loin, en essayant de lutter contre l'envie de se retourné quand Nick gémit de douleur. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Nick. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Jeff se sentait mal d'avoir blessé quelqu'un. Pour la première fois depuis des années il a dû lutter contre l'envie de faire demi-tour et de s'excuser. Pour la première fois depuis des années il a dû lutter contre l'envie de simplement tomber à genoux et de pleurer. Mais pour la première fois dans sa vie Jeff a dû se battre à l'envie de faire demi-tour de prendre Nick dans ses bras et de pleurer dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter ce sentiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire ici. Il fallait rentrer à la maison.

Après quelques minutes, Nick se leva et siffla à la douleur dans son dos. Il se demandait pourquoi personne ne les avait poursuivi et intercepté Jeff. Mais il connaissait la réponse. Ils étaient à craindre. Il regarda autour de lui mais Jeff a disparu. Soupirant, il revint vers la cafétéria. Quand il entra, la salle entière se tut de nouveau. Tous les yeux était sur Nick. Certains avait l'air surpris, comme s'ils pensaient qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais Nick à nouveau. Certains étaient effrayés et d'autre le regardé juste curieusement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses amis. Ils ont juste l'air inquiet et soulagé. Kurt a brisé le silence gêné dans la salle en se levant de sa chaise et d'aller prendre Nick dans ses bras.

Nick fit la grimace quand Kurt le serra fort, le garçon tiré vers l'arrière, immédiatement se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Nick ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à ça. Kurt tout de suite su ce que Jeff avait fait pour lui. Jusqu'à ce jour, Nick a réussi à éviter l'intimidation. Jeff ne l'a pas intimider, bien sûr. Mais lui et Kurt se serré dans leur bras au milieu de la cafétéria. Tous ceux qui ne savaient pas que Nick était gai, le saurait maintenant. Il n'a pas raté les yeux perçants des jocks comme il se recula et s'assit à leur table.

Et Nick avait raison. Tout le monde savait.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs vides le lendemain, il n'a pas raté les regards de dégoût. Il ne voulait pas les laisser le faire tomber. Mais, comme il tournait autour du coin, il a été atteint avec l'un des pires sentiments jamais. Comme il a été giflé par un frois digne d'un iceberg.

"Regardez où tu vas, lady!" Karofsky crié avant de rejoindre les rires de ses amis. Nick essuya la glace de son visage et cligna des yeux rapidement.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Nick! Est ce que sa va?" Kurt dit comme il a couru vers Nick avec une de ses serviettes. Il a commencé à essuyer le visage de Nick, un regard de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Le cœur de Nick se serra à la vue.

"Kurt, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiétez pas à propos de ça je peux me débrouillé."

«Non, non, Nick, je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te prendre dans mes bras hier. Tout est de ma faute." Kurt dit d'une voix tremblante.

Nick soupira et passa ses bras autour de Kurt. "Ce n'est pas ta faute Kurt. Se serait arrivait tôt ou tard finalement" Nick lâcha Kurt et le regarda en souriant doucement.

«Je suis encore désolé », at-il dit en reniflant. «Aller, laisse-moi te laver les cheveux. Et tu peux avoir mes vêtements de rechange." Kurt prit la main de Nick et l'entraîna vers son casier, puis à la salle de bain.

Encore une fois, Nick ne manquez pas les regards et les rires des autres sur leur passage.

Se qu'il n'as par contre pas vu, c'est un certaine garçon blonds, appuyé contre son casier, avec un air extrêmement coupable.

**Fin du chapitre 2 =) je promet je vais essayer de mettre à jour plus rapidement ^^ dite moi ce que vous avez pensez ! A très vite pour la suite ^^ -J **


End file.
